My Guardian Trooper
by Lunarxxx
Summary: Ara has a nightmare and is depressed. So, Chung cheers her up.


My Guardian Trooper.

I couldn't make the name My Guardian Angel, so this is how the name was made.

Ara- Sakra Devanam

Chung- Tactical Trooper

Rena- Night Watcher

Raven- Veteran Commander

Aisha- Dimension Witch

Elsword- Infinity Sword

Eve- Code Nemesis

Elesis- Crimsion Avenger

Lu- Chiliarch

Ciel- Royal Guard

Add- Mastermind

* * *

Aren stood in front of Ara, arms spread.

" I'm back," He paused to smile at her lovingly, " And I'll never leave again."

Ara grinned, and ran into his arms. " I missed you!"

"Tch."

"!" Aren stabbed Ara in her stomach, and suddenly, he was Ran.

The blood spread on the silk black, and white of her kimono.

" I thought..." Ara gasped out " You were coming back..."

" I'll never come back, Ara, the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll understand I cannot be saved."

" ARA!"

" Huh? Who is that?"

"-RA!"

Ran took the blade out of Ara's stomach, threw it down, and watched it landed on the ground with a light ' Thump'

" No one will be there for you." He smirked and touched one of his horns " And no one will be your guardian."

Ara fell to the darkness of death.

" ARA! WAKE UP!"

Ara opened her eyes slowly with a breathless gasp.

She blinked, and saw Chung, in his Freiturnier and his Destroyer in hand.

" Are you ok?"

She blinked once more, and nodded " Yes. Why do you ask?"

" You were screaming, so I suited up, in case there was a intruder, and I saw that you were having a nightmare"

The Sakra Devanam sighed, and sat up. " Yeah. It was about my brother."

" Wanna talk about it?"

And Ara spilled about her dream.

She said every little detail, even the heartbreaking end.

Then the tears came to her eyes and she turned away from Chung and cried silently.

She just let the tears fall.

" Ara."

She ignored Chung's voice as she rubbed her tears away and sniffled.

" Ara, look at me."

" No."

" Why not?"

" Because." Ara gave a long depressed sigh, " You won't be there for me either."

She stayed in the same position.

Chung gave a frustrated huff, and started taking off his Freiturier.

Ara's eyes widened a the sound of clanking metal. " W-what are you doing?"

" Nothing."

When Chung got down to black jeans, leaving his chest bare, he put his Destroyer on the floor, and jumped into the side of the bed that Ara was looking at.

" WHAT ARE YOU-" Chung put his hand on Ara's mouth.

" The others are sleeping, be quiet." Then he took his hand away.

" Why are you in my bed?!" Ara whisper-shouted.

" Because you wouldn't look at me."

Ara tried to turn away, but Chung caught her in a tight hug.

Instead, she looked down, into Chung's chest.( Bad move, Ara~)

She flushed at the view of his toned chest,

" Look. We, The Elgang, are your friends."

" So?"

" Don't you know that friends will always help each other?" Chung pulled Ara a bit closer to him as he said, " We will fight with you, and fight for you, Ara."

" Thanks Chung" Ara looked up at him with her usual bright smile. " That helped me a lot."

Chung returned her smile, " And Ran was wrong about you never having a guardian."

" Who is it then?"

" Me." Ara noticed how close their faces were, and blushed.

Chung closed the distance between their lips as his eyes shut closed.

Ara's eyes widened in surprise, she could feel Chung pouring all the love he had for her in the simple kiss.

Then her eyes softened to the point that, they too, closed.

After a few more seconds, Chung pulled away to look into Ara's eyes.

" I love you, Ara." A blush crept on Chung's face as he asked sheepishly, " Will you be my girlfriend?"

A full blown blush found it's way on our favorite spear wielder's cheeks. " Y-yes. I love you too, my Guardian Trooper."

Chung laughed at the name.

The new couple got comfortable, and fell asleep in each others arms.

Ara woke up the next morning in Chung's arms.

Her boyfriend.

Her Guardian Trooper.

She looked at the time. It was 5:30 so no one was awake.

She stared at the sleeping Chung.

" Thank you." Ara said simply, but with all of her heart.

Then, she fell back to sleep, as Chung opened a eye to look at her.

" No problem."

* * *

Lunar: Awwww~ Im'ma do a SD x BM next, then a SD x RG, since I deleted the first one.


End file.
